Hurricane
by Dragon J. 14
Summary: The war is finally here, but Voldemort is not ready to be defeated. Harry is searching for Horcurxes. Hogwarts is falling apart. The Ministry is in shambles. There are people still fighting. AU DH
1. Prolouge

Hurricane

Summary: The war is finally here, but Voldemort is not ready to be defeated. Harry is searching for Horcurxes. Hogwarts is falling apart. The Ministry is in shambles. Yet, even though everything has literally spiraled down and exploded, there are people who still want to fight. Greg Ronely, Sam Terr, Matt Junio and I, Jessie Black, are all going to fight.

**A.N.: So yeah. This story is based off a Roleplay called MiM. I had two characters (Jessie and Alex) and my RP partner had Greg and Matt. I later Adopted Matt for other RPs. This Jessie is not the one from HPBA but is based off her since well... I needed a character to participate in the RP and I just went with one I was comfortable with.**

Prologue (five years after the final battle)

"Hello" I stood at the podium in the finally rebuilt Great Hall of Hogwarts in front of everyone. Yes everyone. Harry Potter, The Weasleys, Hermione Granger, The Order of The Phoenix, The Dumbledore's Army and the new students were all packed into the very large hall. Hogwarts is finally reopening and for some odd reason I agreed to tell my story to everyone. "I'm Jessie Black. I work for the Auror Office and at the time of this great battle, a seventeen year old Gryffindor." I smile weakly at everyone. "I've be asked to tell you a story. It's not really a story because it really happened. It happened to a lot of us, but it varys from person to person. It effected men, women, children, witch, wizard, and muggle alike. People of all ages and blood lines were killed because of one man and his mad craving for power.

"Lord Voldemort" Some of the people shuddered at his name still, "He started off as an orphan named Tom Riddle who had no idea who he really was. He was a skilled student. Many of the teachers liked him. They all were oblivious to his hunger. I don't blame them. A handsome, polite, skilled young man doesn't seem like the type of person to become the darkest wizard in history. Time went on and soon he changed. He was the heir to Slytherin. He thought he had a mission to his ancestors. He opened the Chamber of Secrets. Both times." I added that last part for a certain Weasley's sake. "He killed his first person, a girl we now know as Moaning Myrtle, when he was only seventeen. The same age as I when my life really fell apart, the horror started earlier though.

"I was almost twelve and coming home from my first year at Hogwarts" I hesitate. Someone caught my eyes. It was one of my best friends, Sam Terr. She nodded as if to tell me to go on. I nod slowly back. "Now listen to me now, I'm not prejudges. My father was angry that I got into Gryffindor. He is very pro pureblood and Slytherin. He hurt me for years during the summer. I didn't like him at all. When I was fourteen, I ran away and moved in with friends. I was fine, avoiding everything that has to do with my family… Until I was seventeen." I look everyone in the eyes. This is serious and very personal. Almost too personal.

"He was getting powerful. I was wanted because my family doesn't like me. I ran for it with a few of my friends. Hiding seemed like the only thing we could do…."


	2. The Night's on Fire

Hurricane

A.N.: I don't want to confuse you readers. This is a flash back to when Jessie was in hiding.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
__No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
__No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain  
__Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
__As days go by, the night's on fire."  
_-_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 1

"We have to get up." I throw the blankets off my sixth year Ravenclaw friend, "Now."

"huh? What? Jessie? How did you get up here?" the girl with blond curls rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"They are coming, Sam" I hiss back at her, "Get your things ready. We are leaving in five minutes." I rush out of the room to wake the boys.

I run up the stairs, trying to be as quite as possible. I open one of the Ravenclaw seventh-year boy's dorms. I look around silently looking at the lumps on the beds. That's when I see him.

"Matt" I shake him awake. The boy's eyes open in shock. I put a finger to my lips so he won't say anything. "get up. They are coming. Sam is waiting down stairs for you in five minutes. I'll go make sure Greg is up. If I'm not back in ten minutes, floo to the Hogs Head Inn" I hand him a small pouch of floo powder before sprinting out.

I run down the halls, watching for Filtch and the Carrows. This is nasty business. Voldemort has taken Hogwarts. Snape is now head master, and they still have yet to fire Professor Binns. Binns is the History of Magic professor who is so boring.

I sprint up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and say the Password. The Fat Lady swung aside showing the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. I sprint up the boy's dormitory just as Greg was coming down.

"Greg!" I almost collide with him. "Go on down to the Common Room. I'll only be a minute."

I keep on going up the stairs and into the Seventh year dorm. I look around for one of my friends. I take a second to look at Ron and Harry's empty beds. I hope they are safe. That is when I spot the person I'm looking for.

"Neville" I gently wake the boy up. Neville sits up and draws his wand. "Nev. It's me." I ducked under his out stretched arm to move closer.

"Jessie? What are you?"

"Shh" I put a finger to my lips, "They are coming for me tonight. I have to go. I got Greg, Matt, and Sam with me."

"What?" Neville hissed at me.

"I'm leaving, Nev. Be safe" I pleaded with him.

"_You_ be safe" Neville said and patted my arm. I got up and shouldered my pack before running out.

Greg was waiting for me down in the Common Room. I take his hand and jerk him into a hard sprint. Together the two of us raced up Ravenclaw Tower. After solving the riddle we rush into the room where Matt and Sam stood with their bags.

"About time" Matt said, "I was beginning to think the Carrows caught you."

"I'm stronger then you think, Matt" I roll my eyes and the four of us flooed over to Matt's house.

*∆Ω∆*

"Matt, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Junio walked down the stairs in her robe with her husband at her heels.

"Mum, we need some food" Matt looked at his mother.

"What for?" Mr. Junio asked his son.

"It's time, Mr. Junio" I said, stepping forward, "They are after me."

"Jessie" Mrs. Junio looked sad and hugged me.

"Son" Mr. Junio looked slightly mad, "this is too dangerous."

"Popie" Matt looked at his father, "I want to do this. They'll use me to get to her."

"No" His father's Spanish accent was thicker than usual; "I was planning on taking you to my parents. We'll be safe there."

"No, Popie" Matt snapped, "He wants to take over the world. England is only the start. This war is everywhere. Even in Mexico."

"Matt" his mother hugged him, tears flowing down her face, "Mi hijo."

"I love you mum" Matt hugged her back. "Popie… I love you too. I have to do this."

"Please be safe" Mr. Junio joined the hug. "I love you son." Mr. Junio looked over his wife's shoulder and directly at me. "Keep him safe. Keep everyone safe."

"I will" I nodded.

"Who exactly will be coming for you?" Greg asked.

"Death Eaters you idiot" Sam slapped him upside the head.

"No, worse" I said, "It'll start off small. Snatchers and the like will wander around looking for signs of me. Then they might send out the big guns. A group of snatchers that… Are just plain horrible. Greyback the werewolf's gang will come after me and track me down like a rabbit. Once they get me, they'll beat us up. They'll take me to my father so he could finish the job."

"Damn" Greg said, "I have a feeling that I should go back to school."

"And get tortured for information by the Carrows?" Sam asked, "Uh no. It's probably safer to be with Jessie."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you all" I swore to them, "I'll keep you out of trouble. I know the people who are after me. I know most of their habits. I can avoid them."

"Do you all want to wait until morning?" Mrs. Junio asked after she pulled away from her son.

I shook my head. Mrs. Junio looked sad at my response, but didn't push it. She knew the danger too even though she is a muggle. They would hurt her the most.

"You all should go back to Mexico" I said to Matt's parents, "They'll be looking for you all."

"I'll get you some food and money" Mrs. Junio walked into the kitchen, "Sam?" she called, "there are some potion books you might like in the library, Take what you need."

"Thanks Mrs. Junio" Sam ran up the stairs with Greg to get some books.

I sat down on the couch next to Matt. Matt looked a bit off. His face was screwed into an odd face.

"Matt" I said softly to him, "you don't have to come. You can go with your parents."

"No, I want to go with you. Sam is barely seventeen. Greg is a buffoon. He might get you all killed if he holds his wand backwards again."

"That was only one time" I sighed, "He also had too much firewhisky."

"He drinks all the time," Matt complained.

"Only when he's sad," I corrected him, "Does he still like Sam?"

"Don't know" Matt said softly, "He doesn't ogle over her as much anymore."

"They haven't left each other's side except for classes" I point out, "weird, right?"

"I guess" Matt said, "But don't we do the Same?"

"Well- uh-" I could feel the heat burning my cheeks, "Yeah."

Matt laughed his rich laugh. That makes my cheeks burn even hotter.

"Shut it" I push him playfully. He laughs even harder. "Stop laughing at me." I push him again.

"Sorry, sorry" Matt raises his hands in surrender, "I can't help it."

"Here you go" Mrs. Junio came out of the kitchen with some food in a bag. "I packed some muggle first aid supplies and some potion ingredients."

"Thanks" I take the bag and shrink it to put in my pack, "We greatly appreciate your help."

"Anything to keep you all safe" Mrs. Junio smiled sadly, holding back her tears.

Greg and Sam came bounding down the stairs with smiles on their faces. They each had a stack of books in their arms.

"How many books do you two have?" Matt stands mentally counting them, "We won't have room for all of them."

I take two books and look at each one. Some were really good and maybe useful. There were medical magic books, potions books, defensive magic books, Magical creature books, and a muggle cook book.

"They are all useful" I said, "I have an idea. I've been practicing this spell. I hope It works." I grab my bag and take everything out of it. I tap the bag with my wand.

"What spell?" Matt asked me.

"Undetectable extension charm" I said after I was done. I replaced everything back into my pack. "I can hold your stuff too" One by one, my friends put their things into the enormous pack. "There, that's better."

"Blimy" Greg said, "that is cool!"

"Shut up!" Sam growled and whacked him upside the head.

"We best be going" I changed the subject, "Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Junio"

"Stay safe" Mr. Junio said as he and his wife hugged us.

"We will" I nodded. "Sam, you don't know how to apparate right?"

"Oh crap!" Matt said.

"No I don't" Sam said sadly.

"Well, then we all are going to have to side apparate for a while" I said as the four of us exited the house and past the shields.

"Where should we go?"

"The muggle world for now" I answered as we joined hands and I turned on the spot.


	3. Chasing Us All Underground

A.N.: I'm skipping ahead… This is still a flashback.

Hurricane  
"Tell me would you kill to save for a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground"  
-Hurricane,30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 2

(two months later)

The four of us are running as fast as we can. We can hear the feet of other people behind us. SNATCHERS! I spin around and with the wave of my wand; a tree explodes causing two snatchers to fall. Then two more take their place. Matt is right behind me. Sam is a few feet ahead of me with Greg right next to her.

"Stupefy!" Sam screamed over her shoulder. Matt and I ducked under the spell.

"PROTEGO!" Greg blocked a few spells.

"What do we do?" Matt called as he sent spells at the snatchers.

"A-" I was cut off as Matt pushed me over to protect me from a spell.

"This is nuts!" Greg yells as a spell grazes his head.

"I know" Sam pulls something out of her pocket and flings it over her shoulder. Whatever it was caused a large explosion that blasted the Snatchers back far enough for we to grab hold of each other and disapparate.

*∆Ω∆*

My mind went blank as a felt Matt pull us though a small tube. This time it hurt. I felt like I left something behind. When we were back safely on the ground, the pain didn't stop. All I could do was scream.

"Jessie!" I heard a muffled shout and footsteps. "Sam!"

I heard more foot steps come closer and gentle hands removed my shirt. I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to scream thought the pain.

"O…" I heard Greg gasp, "her… her whole side…"

"Get me Jessie's bag!" Sam shouted. I knew when she got it because I could hear Sam root though my pack..

"ARGH" Sam groaned, "Accio!" I could hear a bottle unstoper, "This is going to sting. I nicked this off of Snape about a week before we left. I thought that we would leave…" The drops of liquid on my skin made me scream again. "Sorry. A few more..." The pain made my eyes fly open and I screamed again. "Ok, Ok…" I could hear the tearing of clothing and hands help me sit up. I groaned once again and everything went black.

*∆Ω∆*

When I came to, I was back in the tent. I gasped and tried not to move. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a warm fire in the fire place. Greg was using a wet cloth to clean a cut on Sam's arm. They were whispering quietly to each other. They didn't realize that I was awake. Without moving, I looked around the small part of the tent I could see. Matt was most likely keeping watch because I could see his shadow against the wall of the tent.

"that was a close one" I heard Greg say as he moved his hand to touch her bruised chin. Sam smiled slightly.

"Almost too close" She looked over the couch I was laying on and in the direction of Matt, "I hope he is alright."

"I don't understand. Why would he be upset? It's the snatchers that did this to us" Greg whispered back.

"but he was the one to disapparate" Sam said softly, "Matt probably thinks that Jessie is hurt because of him."

"It can't be so" Greg said then he hesitated, "Is it?"

"I don't know" Sam said back, "We just need to wait it out."

I groaned once again as a wave of pain suddenly rushed through my body.

"Jessie!" Sam and Greg stumbled over to me, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I was stepped on by a giant" I said back to Greg as he helped me sit up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"not much only a lot of pain"

"You got splinched" Greg said, "Your whole left side looked like it went through a cheese grater." My eyes widened and I winced again. "If Sam didn't know what to do…" He left it there. Sam was about to say something but stopped for some reason.

"Do you mind?" It was Matt. Sam and Greg gathered their things and moved into the kitchen area, closing the privacy flap behind them.

"I'm sorry…" Matt began. I put a hand over his mouth.

"No, It's not your fault" I said, "We were being attacked by bloody snatchers."

"but…"

"Don't… you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Blame my father."


	4. I'll Never Forget

**A.N.: So there is going to be two more parts after this. One is the battle of Hogwarts and I have permission to use some of the best characters ever thanks to a few friends who I love so much. I seriously owe you all one.  
****And yes… This chapter killed me. In more ways then one. Those of you who know me and my characters will know right away. I have one thing to say. This is not the same Jake you know. This is the Jake from before H&H.  
****Still in flash back mode, kitties. This whole story is a flash back. **

"No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?"  
-_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 3 (about four months later)

I walked around our camp. It was April and everything was coming alive. We have been Snatcher free for about a week, which has been a record, and we've been all over the UK. We are running out of safe places to hide. I have people to take care of, if we have no where safe to hide... I push the thought out of my mind. I have to stay positive. Yeah, we are all hungry and are hurt (I'm still on the mend).

"Look here, mates" Greg said, casually leaning against a tree, "the mighty hunter is back at it again. Plotting and planning for a child's game." He walks over to where I've stationed my maps and plans. "What is she up to now?"

"Greg" Alex giggled, "leave her alone."

Matt snorted from where he lay on the cool ground. I smiled at him when he caught my eye. I went over and sat next to him. It's a nice day. A lazy day. Filled with laughter and horsing around. Matt and I got a glimpse at Alex and Greg kissing. Finally.

"So where to next, boss?" Matt teased me, pulling me down to lay next to him.

"Dunno" I shrugged, "There is not that many places for us to go and hide."

Matt nodded, "Then let's make the most of it."

I could tell Alex and Greg went inside the tent, because I couldn't hear them anymore. Matt seemed to notice too. He places a hand on my cheek and pulls me close.

'_Is this happening?' _I was practically screaming with excitement as our lips barely touched.

"Well, well, well" That was not Alex or Greg.

Matt and I jump up to our feet and we are disarmed before we even have our wands out.

"Lookie here, boys" The wolf said with a grin, "It's Black."

"Greyback" I nod.

I watch Alex and Greg get dragged out of the tent. They were scared. I could see it in their eyes. I've failed them.

"It's been a long time" Greyback smirked, "I remember when you were just a baby. Just as vulnerable as you are now."

Matt charged at the werewolf. I screamed at him. Greyback punched him so hard, I could hear the crack of his ribs.

"MATT!" I cautiously went to him, "Matt!"

He coughed and spat blood, "I'm fine."

I can tell he is lying.

"You are coming with us" Greyback nodded and his snatchers bound us, Greyback walked over to me and yanked me to my feet by my brown hair, but I'm used to the pain, "How does it feel knowing you are going to die tonight? You are nothing more then a stupid girl with a stupid dream. You blood traitor swine."

Matt yelled and fought against the snatcher's hold. "LET GO OF HER!" The snatcher drew a knife and held it to Matt's neck.

"Matt" Alex was in tears.

'_This is all my fault. We are going to die.'_

*Δ*

They took us to my father's estate. It is so pretty, but yet so scary at the same time. After all, I was raised here. I hate it. I hate all of it. This is the last place I want to be. I rather be dead then here. This is a horrible place to die. I hate that everyone is going down like this. We've had our run. For some reason I saw this coming. They lead us on through the gate. I keep my head down and don't fight. I can still hear the small grunts from Matt as he is still trying to fight.

We enter the enormous marble palace and I come face to face with a sight I haven't seen for years.

"JAKE!" I shout. He looks up and smiles. That is when I got elbowed in the stomach.

"Shut up" Greyback shouted. Jake's face fell.

I look up at my brother, almost pleading for him to do something. Jake just looks away. Nothing. I get nothing. Not even a hello.

_'What an entrance.'_

"Bring her in" Jake said to Greyback.

Jake led us to the vast dining hall. This is one of the scariest rooms in the house. This is the scene of many of my tortures. I feel the pain coming back and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

'_GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_

"Welcome home" I hear the one voice that makes my insides scream, "Ready to die, my daughter?"

"I'm not your daughter" I say back with as much force as I can muster.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Jessie." Robert smiled.

"Shut up" I growl.

He snorts and slowly circles me, "Stop being the hero you are not. You are weak. You are misled. Do you really think you… rebels… stand a chance against us? Against him? You are just a bunch of children."

"We fight because we believe" Alex piped up.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Robert approached her with an evil grin.

'_Get away from us'_

"Don't touch her!" Greg yelled.

Robert raised his eyebrows. I could tell he is not impressed. We are just mud to him. Children who don't diserve to live. To see us still fighting when all he has to do is wave his wand is pittiful in his eyes.

"And why not, young man?" Robert asked. Greg didn't say anything.

I silently prayed that they will all shut up. Maybe Robert will let them go.

…Maybe…

"I see these… children… are just as misguided as my daughter" I look around and a few death eaters appeared. All wanting to see my blood. Wanting me dead.

"Stop stalling, Bobert" I look up to see Astra.

'_Shit' _

"Don't call be that" Robert yelled and shot a killing curse at her. She laughed and side stepped it.

He still has the bitch around. I thought he would have killed her by now. Astra is my father's student in the dark arts. She is only a few years older then me and all I want to do is rip her throat out because of her shrill laugh.

"Jessie, my dear daughter, do you know why I want you to suffer?" Robert asked me.

I know very well why he does.

"You were never the best child" Robert continued, "Look at Jake here" I can't look at Jake, I will fall apart. "He is a powerful death eater. Soon to get his mark." I see his shiny shoes before I see him. "You were useless" He slapped me, "stupid" He slaps me again.

"You've got to try harder then that" I smirked and tasted blood.

"A rebel," He hit me so hard Greyback lost his grip on me and I fell to the floor.

Matt tired to yell but a snatcher silenced him before anything can get out. Robert directed his attention to him.

'_NO!'_

"Matt Junio" Robert chuckled, "I've heard great things about you. How is your mother?"

Matt lunged at Robert, still unable to speak. Robert knocked him to the ground.

"Stupid boy" Robert smirked.

I just knelt there, too scared to say anything because I know he'll kill one of them. Starting with Matt. Robert is just trying to get us worked up. Toying with us. This is his great strength. He knows how to get at people. He know how to torture just with words.

"Crucio" Robert flicked his wand at Matt. The spell over him wore off with one horrible scream. I must not break. Robert is using them against me. I must not give him the satisfaction.

"Stop it!" Alex cried out, "You monster"

Robert nailed her her so hard I could see her body go limp in the corner of my eye. Matt's screams still filled the air. Greg was now fighting to get to Alex.

"Let go of me!" Tears were in his eyes, "Alex!"

Robert ended the spell on Matt. Matt relaxed a bit and let out a small sob.

_'What have I done?'_

"Young love" Robert slowly approached Greg, "Pity. At least you all are going to die together." Greg looked at his feet, knowing not to step out of line.

"Look at me when I talk to you" Robert snapped and roughly moves Greg's head so they are face to face. "You will die sooner or later. Get it over with now… or join me. Join us and be saved."

"You're mad" Matt moaned. Robert sent a swift kick to the boy's side. Matt let of a yep and coughed.

"Gregory" Robert looked back at Greg, "Join us and Alexandra and you shall be spared."

"Don't do it" Matt said. Robert kicked him again and I can hear more ribs breaking.

"Don't listen to them, Gregory." Robert's voice softened.

_'This ends… now'_

"ROBERT!" I force myself to my feet, "You lying slime"

"Good to see you back" Robert smirked, "I see you need a bit more discipline"

I take a glance at my brother. Nothing. No emotion. He really has changed. To think I loved him once.

"Have it your way" I put on the bravest face and stand tall.

"Jess" Matt moaned, "Don't… Don't do this."

"SHUT UP" Robert and I yell at the same time. We share each others gaze for a millisecond before he points his wand at my forehead.

"Do it" I say softly, "Do it… but let them go."

"You know I can never let anyone go. They'll run back to their little rebellion friends" Robert sneered.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jake growing pale. Still nothing. I know he doesn't want me to die, but he has chosen his path and I've chosen mine. Look where it's led us. I'm about to die and he is going to live on in twisted happiness.

"Let them go" I say through my teeth. I'm not going to fall like this. I will fall fighting.

"No."

I kick him. He recovers quickly and proceeds to hit and kick me over and over again. I can feel pain again. It hits hard. I'm screaming and my blood smears are turning the white marble red. He finally points his wand at me. I'm at his mercy.

"Av-" There was a green flash and I closed my eyes.

"NO!" I heard a faint scream, like it was far away.

I'm dead. I must be dead.

For some reason I feel strong arms lifting me up and the bounciness of running. Like I was being carried. Then I feel myself being sucked through a tube and into nothing.


	5. Alive to Live a Lie

A.N.: This is ONE of the parts some of you have been waiting for… so yeah. Enjoy. 

Special thanks to those who participated with me in MiM. These characters are the actual non-canon characters that I interacted with. Of course I fluffed a bit here and there just to make is smooth. Trust me… it was rough. I was confused about a lot because it was pure chaos. Just like how anyone would imagine the Battle of Hogwarts. Lots of Death and killing and spells and just… TOTAL AWESOMENESS! I thank all of you because, even though it was the scariest thing I ever did (even scarier then H&H), IT WAS SO FUN…. And YES all my characters died. 

MiM and H&H were both Harry Potter role-playing games on Facebook, for those who are confused.

…**. JUST READ… -.-**

_"Do you really want?_  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead?_  
_Or alive to torture for my sins?  
__Do you really want?_  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead?_  
_Or alive to live the lie?"  
_-_Hurricane_, 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 4

It's been two, almost three, weeks since Matt left us. Everything is a bit fuzzy. Matt took the spell for me. He's… gone. Then, according to Greg, Jake got us out.

'_He is so stupid'_ I thought back to all the times Jake and I would hang out by the black lake and joke and prank. Those were the days. Sadly, they are all gone.

Jake distracted Robert and the others long enough for Greg to grab Alex and I and run. Damn… he is strong. Greg got us to safety. Not without a price. I was out of it for almost a week because I lost so much blood. Alex took two days to wake back up. Poor Greg. He might be one of the bravest people I know, but he is so stupid. I'm surprised we are all ok. Well… most of us.

"Jess?" Alex brought me out of my thoughts and handed me a bit of food. We have very little since the snatchers took it all.

"Greg?" He looks up at me, "How the hell did you get our wands back?"

"I tackled the snatcher with them and ripped them out of his hands before I ran" Greg shrugged, "I knew I needed one to get us out of there. Why not get all three of them?"

'_Damn'_

"Smart move" Alex said and smiled at him.

"Ah" All three of us gave off a yep.

"What the hell?" I pull it out of my pocket.

It's my Dumbledore's Army Galleon. I look over at the others and they are doing the same. In clear letters it said the few words that are music to my ears. The words the take my mind off of Matt.

"Harry's back" We all said together. The other two look at me, waiting for my call.

_'Really? Why the hell is it my decision. After what happened…'_

I fought the urge to cry. Matt didn't make it this far. He died too soon. That was me that was supposed to die. My time. He took it. When I think like that, I'm more angry then sad. I don't know why.

"Let's go" I say and the three of us apparated.

*Δ*

We landed in the pub and by god it was crowded. So many people trying to get in. I grab Alex's arm and Greg's hand to keep us from getting separated. I see some familiar faces in the blur as well as people I didn't. That doesn't matter. Getting in Hogwarts is all that matters. I don't care who calls my name. I just got to get in there. We get to the portrait tunnel and begin our long trek into the school.

"Nervous?" I hear Greg comfort Alex. I could tell they were both very nervous because we know no one will take the spell for us here.

"Just a bit" Alex admitted. I look over my shoulder at them.

"Don't worry" I say, trying to keep positive. Greg chuckled and Alex smiled slightly.

_'Those words have become a joke, haven't they?'_

We exit the tunnel and the three of us gasp at the sight. Our numbers are strong, I know that. Still, in the back of my mind I worry that this might be it for us. _His_ ranks are larger and not afraid to kill. Most of us are barely of age. The only ones I know skillful enough to fight are those of us who were in the DA or Order.

"We might stand a chance" I hear Greg say as we entered the mass.

"The key word is might" I add in a whisper.

When there is no answer, I look over my shoulder.

_'Shit, they must have ran off.'_

I franticly look around. I made a promise to keep my friends safe, and I'm not going to let them get eaten by a crowd of rebels. With a sigh, I find a table in the corner and sit. It is not as loud over here. I need to think.

"Ah" I look up at the voice and smile slightly, "That's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"Erin!" I leap into his arms, "how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine" He smiles, "You?"

"Could be better" I sigh and pull away.

"What's wrong, Lassie?"

"Matt"

I knew Erin was not taking this well. We all liked Matt. He was smart and brave. Just a great person. He will be missed, by all. I remember when Alex, Greg, Erin, Matt, Jake, and I would lay out by the back lake and just look at the clouds and joke around. Those were the days. Sadly, they are long gone. This is war.

"I'm sorry" Was all Erin could get out. I shrug, not wanting to talk about it.

I take a seat again, Erin joins me. We sit in silence until another face appeared.

"Jessie?" I look up when my name was said, "Erin?"

"Hey Marie" Erin says. She looks so different, heck, we all do.

"I barely recognize you two" Marie said looking at each of us. I shrug.

"Well, I've went to hell and back" I say, shoving my hand in my pockets.

"We all have" Erin said.

"I know" I say again. I don't want to talk about my father or Jake or Matt or anything right now. I hide everything behind my little brick wall. No emotions. Nothing.

"Snatchers?" Marie questioned me. I nod.

"How did Matt die, Jess?"

'_Gosh… Erin. You are seriously lucky I'm not going to kill you. I _can't_ kill you rather.'_

Marie looked stunned as I mentally cursed myself. I really don't want to talk about it. I seriously don't. It happened, that I can't fix. But I can get revenge.

"My father tried to kill me a few weeks ago" I say after a long pause, "I died saying me."

Everything after that is just a big blur. I don't listen or care. I have zero focus. There is little that interests me, except the call for those to gather in the great hall. So, I follow the mass of people going to the vast dining hall. The speeches and what not didn't get to me, I zoned out. I only barely acknowledged getting assigned to the Ravenclaw Tower to fight.

'_This is little ol' me'_ I think, _'Going to die.'_


End file.
